Camille and Moose moments
by Ana Beatriz S
Summary: The story is about several random moments of one of the most beautiful couples of Step Up.
1. Chapter 1

N / A: I don't own Step Up and none of its characters.

I was reviewing the movies this week and decided to write, to enjoy and practice my English. I hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXX

The friendship came so easy between Moose and Camille that he often wondered how he could live without it. Camille was most often the opposite of it. Moose was agitated, Camille calm. Moose was disorganized, Camille organized anything. Moose was outgoing, Camille was shy.

And perhaps it was precisely for all the differences that they completed. They joked about her telepathy but was simply knowledge. They knew each other so well, they knew the mood of another without having to ask. Years of friendship had resulted in this, their fights were rare, but when they occurred were definitely serious.

Moose was sorry to have missed it for its participation in the World Jam and Pirates. It took a lot of time thinking about why it had omitted the situation, and reached the simple conclusion that he was afraid.

Dancing was very important to him, it was something natural, almost a necessity. And Camille had given up dancing, though she tell him that was why it was not good, Moose disagreed, Camille was good just needed a little more training. The truth was that dance wasn't have the same important to both, dancing to Camille was just a diversion, a hobby.

And Moose was afraid that he had to choose between dance and Camille, and it was somewhat ironic that his action has made it really happens. He had lost the dance, and Camille. He sighed and rubbed his eyes trying to re-focus on your word physics, a double hugged a few meters from him, and Moose watched.

It was while he was thinking about the possibility that he and Camille can be something else. Something more than friends, and their fight made him realize that missed her too much, and she had feelings beyond friendship for her.

He took the little postcard with a picture of both. He smiled slightly at how he looked strange in the picture, but Camille was still beautiful. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number he knew head and hoped she would answer your call at this time. Were only two days they had quarreled, and Moose felt as if they were years since he heard her voice.

"Hi" Her voice soft made his heart quicken.

"Camille, is the Moose," he whispered, then he realized how stupid it sounded. It was obvious that she knew who was. "Can we talk? I can go in your house this afternoon?" He knew his voice sounded desperate, but he was desperate. Seem long minutes as she answered.

"Yes" he let out the breath he had not realized he was holding.

"Thank you Camille. Thank you." He thanked earnestly before hanging up. Then returned to the text, your renewed energy by the rush to finish reading and can finally meet her and set things right.

XXXXXXXX

I apologize for any English error. English is not my native language so it's a great effort to write in another language.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Thanks to all of you for the comments, they left me radiant! You were so kind to me. I hope you have fun with this chapter!

 _We Keep This Love In a Photograph_

 _We Made These Memories For Ourselves_

 _Where Our Eyes Are Never Closing_

 _Our Hearts Were Never Broken_

 _And Time's Forever Frozen Still_

 _Photograph- Ed Sheeran_

Camille looked at the album, his fingers glide through the photos present in it. Moose was a strange face and she smiled trying hard not surprising the whole situation, the photo had been taken as soon as they entered NYU. The next photo then had been a gift from Luke, apparently he not only dominated the video camera, out in one of the several days she and the pirates had spent the whole afternoon training for the World Jam.

Moose was lying on the floor in a dramatic pose, sometimes it just looked like a drama queen, Camille was rolling her eyes at him with hands on hips staring at his feet. And then below there was another photograph, taken on the same day also by Luke. Camille, Moose, the Santiago twins and Kido were thrown to the ground.

Camille smiled, missed the times of the pirates. They were wonderful dancers and wonderful peoples. The other picture had been taken at Jam World, Moose was holding in her arms shaking so much that Camille's face was slightly red. There were few pictures where Moose wasn't present. That boiled down to three photos, one of the biological parents of Camille, one of her with Tyler and Nora had taken a few years and one with his adoptive family.

She never really felt the urge to take pictures, never been very photogenic and knew he would never look like a gorgeous model. Being a naturally shy person cameras made her nervous and tense, she smiled as she remembered when Luke had the brilliant idea of recording it.

"Hey Camille" Camille was talking to Kido and smile turned surprised to see Luke behind a camera pointing directly at her, he smiled "Why do you dance?"

"I ... I don't know. You can turn off the camera?" She suggested and watched him laugh and shake his head slightly.

"Forget the camera, just think of the question," he said, she took a deep breath stirring the hair and trying to ignore the way her heartbeat quickened.

"Dancing is ... Magic. It makes you feel alive. Nothing matters when you dance, for a few minutes you can be yourself and forget everything. It's just like having your own private world, where nothing else matters." She whispered looking at his hands. Nothing matters. Not even who you are. Or the fact that you have no family. She had begun to dance exactly the same reason that his brother. Just to spend a little time away from home. To forget all that had passed. Camille looked up, his eyes fell on Moose who was across the room anchored on a pillar watching her. She felt her face flush with the smile he gave her.

"Thanks." Luke said closing the camera and looked at her "You're more special than you think Camille. Thank you for arranging this place to stay."

"Kido had the place available" She said feeling her face turn red.

\- What are you doing? - Camille raised his head surprise, Moose was anchored on the bedroom door. While She was waiting for him to arrive she had picked up the small photo album and had been distracted.

-Just Looking at some things.

-The Photo album - he said sitting next to her. - Hey look at this here. That cute Camillie with a striped stockings black with yellow! Cute.

-Funny. I was dressed as a bee.

-Not gave to notice - Moose joked, she rolled her eyes and leaned on it while flipping through the photos in the album. - That's that day at the station. - He said handing the photograph they had taken in a diner with the pirates after leaving Luke and Natalie at the station.

\- You know that if you close your eyes can not remember exactly what I felt that night?

-I don't have to close my eyes. I feel it every time I'm with you- he said, Camille stared. She did not understand yet how Moose could say such a thing and continue as if he had said 'good morning'. Even after two years dating him, still could not get used to it. Camille leaned over and kissed him gently, smiling when his arms gripped the shrouded him.

-You know it will not get rid of me studying for final exams isn't?- she asked, he groaned and fell back onto the bed pulling her with him. Camille smiled and kissed him again.

Moose was right, she didn't need the pictures to know that she loved him, but he liked to have them as a souvenir. What She felt for him would always be with her.


End file.
